Claro Oscuro (Killing Stalking)
by Soreto-the-Random
Summary: (OMEGAVERSE, AU) Bum tenía la vida perfecta, con un Alfa que juntaba todos los atributos que se podría desear a su lado, una casa magnífica. Aún así, cuando le miraba Sangwoo, no podía evitar un escalofrío, notando el vacío que sentía, a veces engullendole. ¿Qué era eso que le hacía sentir como algo en su vida, estuviera mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo. Tip Tap**

 _Tip Tap_ a la sombra del sauce, melancolía al andar.

El Bufón envuelto en colores, ataviado según su escena.

Oh, alguien triste se acerca; con gracia y naturalidad, los colores se tornan fríos;  
Su rostro se tuerce en tristeza, lágrimas al mirarle;

 _Tip tap_ , melancolía al bailar.  
Estira su mano, atrayendo al acongojado;  
 _Venga, venga que siento su dolor._

Oh, se acerca alguien, se ve solitario; amable y encantador salta el Bufón;

 _Tip tap_ , resuena un contento danzar.  
Sus colores se tornan alegres, abre sus brazos ofreciendo amor.

 _Tip tap_ , frente al Bufón aparece aquel que se roba su atención.

 _¿Tristeza, felicidad o miedo?_

Sus colores cambian, blancos o negros;  
Pero aquél que le interesa parece desinteresado.

 _Tip tap,_ sigue su ritmo, con todos los colores, opacando los de otros;  
Interpretando todas las caretas;

 _Tip tap_ , resuena la danza del Bufón, de todas las tonalidades, y sin ningún color.

 _¿Atrayente, engañoso, o real?_

No importa.

Todos siguen su ritmo, como aquella persona lo sigue,

y seguirá.


	2. Las palabras que llaman hogar

**Las palabras que llaman hogar**

Como otras mañanas el sonido de las repisas; el tintineo de los cubiertos, una escena normal, algo hogareña.

Eso era lo que conforma lo común de un hogar, el ajetreo de la mañana, el acompañar las horas del alba para comenzar un día más.

Pero, para Bum le era algo extraño, algo difícil, algo ajeno; Sangwoo le miro crítico como otras veces, el silencio permeando como otras tantas. Sus dedos enredados en hebras negras, sus labios apreciando la dulzura del aroma de un Omega; el Alfa esperaba las palabras dichas por el otro cada mañana.

— Que t-tengas buen día Sangwoo— su voz era suave, pequeña; el miedo pululando en el fondo. El inconsciente le insistía de una amenaza presente, sin razón, sin fundamento; su mente insistía en los más profundos recovecos que solo era escenas superficiales, aun si no encontrará _algo_ a lo que temer.

Sangwoo era amable, no le mancillaba, no le consumía en exigencias; pero si tenía reglas, si había expectativas, unas nunca habladas, pero ahí estaban. Algo tan simple como despedirle se convertía en una tarea, en la obligación de Bum, aunque esté no lo supiera.

El Alfa se alejó de sus cabellos, satisfecho y con una mirada le recordó ese impetuoso lazo marcado en su cuello;

Y su labio tembló, agitado por algo desconocido, por temerosa cautela de un viento helado sin explicación, sin origen.

Sangwoo no quiso formalizar la unión hasta que el estuviera listo, o eso le dijo; a él no le quedó más que creerlo. Su relación se estableció, y con un lugar propio el Alfa considero el momento apropiado.

La casa era bella, amplia, y las sombras eran muy largas por sus pasillos; aun si la claridad se encargaba de la iluminar,

 _Las sombras eran larguísimas._

La convivencia era pacífica, de una calma tensa, como si se mirase la superficie de un lago sin fondo, del cual no se puede ver más allá de la superficie.

Por la mañana Bum preparaba el desayuno; con los gustos de Sangwoo ya memorizados, se movió sin retraso para terminar rápidamente. El Alfa esperaba todas las mañanas a que le despidiera, y por las noches, ya entrada la negrura en el cielo, regresaba para ser recibido animosamente por Bum;

Así era como esperaba que fuera, aun si el Omega le observará cauteloso bajo una supuesta alegría;

O sin que Bum se diera cuenta, sus manos se estremecían solo un momento después de que Sangwoo sintiera el deseo de besarlo.

Nada de eso tenía sentido;

 _¿Que temía? ¿Que era ese vació después de sumirse en las caricias de Sangwoo?_

 _¿Qué era lo que no encajaba?_

Otro aspecto de su rutina, eran esa imperceptible dureza en las reglas silenciosas de esa casa, de las reglas para Bum.

Donde estaba y que hacía eran cosas que Sangwoo tenía que saber por derecho.

Su garganta se cerraba al sentir la mirada siempre profunda y vigilante de Sangwoo; esperando que siguiera sus obligaciones, aun si al equivocarse no había consecuencias visibles, ni físicas; pero las palabras eran navajas lo suficientemente filosas para destruir, formar, o _amoldar._

 _¿Cuánto sabía de Sangwoo?_

Bum se daba cuenta que él no tenía ápice de información del Alfa. Según hasta donde creía saber, o así le dijeron, Sangwoo era amable, perfecto y ellos tenían una relación larga.

Una relación ideal; ¿ _Que Alfa tenía la consideración de esperar a la decisión del Omega para ser marcado?_

Entonces, ¿porque tampoco tenía memorias del tiempo antes de que su relación se formalizará?

 _¿Porque no sabía nada?_

Bum suspiro cansado; se relajó en el amplio sofá de la sala principal de la casa, e ignoro sus reflexiones inconscientes, que eran un hábito incontrolable. Con todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día terminado, pensó en ver algo de televisión.

— Creo que hoy llegara tarde...— murmuró para sí, con ojos atentos en el reloj. Reviso mentalmente que cosas estaban en la cocina, y decidió hacer algo simple, _esa noche cenaba solo después de todo; a_ unque dejaría algo preparado para el Alfa, no quería esa dura mirada que solía darle.

Pero odiaba estar solo.

Las sombras se volvían densas, y una tristeza profunda se aferraba a su cuerpo, de algo olvidado.

— _No necesitas preocuparte mucho Bum, quita esa expresión_ — le exigió una vez Sangwoo, viéndole siempre ansioso, siempre cohibido.

Bum se recostó un poco en el sillón, algo adormilado, su celo no llegaría pronto, así que no tenía nada que comprar o preparar; el último período que tuvo fue cuando Sangwoo le marco.

La memoria de eso le estremecía placenteramente, como agobiaba, aumentando su vacío. Con Sangwoo siempre era así, un campo emocional con dos polos opuestos.

En su sociedad, estar a disposición del capricho de un Alfa era su destino, eran afortunados si uno decidía unirse contigo; Sangwoo era el perfecto epítome de lo que cualquier Omega desearía; pero, para Bum esa alegoría de lo ideal era inquietante.

Además, que él siempre tuvo miedo de la idea de tener un Alfa, aun si socialmente esa era su labor en la vida.

Pero así era, y él era... _¿Feliz?_

La escasez de recuerdos tornaba todo en confusión, en cosas difusas sin forma.

— _¿Que más podrías desear Bum?_ — Voz grave le susurro, después de marcarlo—. _¿Acaso no es suficiente?_

Recordaba Bum cada sílaba de lo que Sangwoo le dijo ese día, atemorizado ante algo que no lograba describir en la voz del Alfa.

El Omega dejo todo preparado para Sangwoo después de que el cenara, en caso de que llegará muy tarde. Bum dejo tan limpias como le era posible las repisas de madera oscura de la cocina.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse, sabiendo quien era, aunque algo sorprendido por que llegase tan temprano.

Parado en la puerta, con ambas manos juntas al frente; Bum recibió a Sangwoo, cenaron y fueron a dormir; una escena normal, cotidiana, de algo que era rutinario;

Pero con algo fuera de lugar.

Con el cuerpo de Bum guardando terror, y profundo pesar.

Con las manos de Sangwoo enredándose en el cuerpo del Omega de manera posesiva, frenética y obsesiva.

Con alguien sin recuerdos, y otro que porta una enorme sonrisa ante la puesta en escena;

 _Su puesta en escena._

 _Porque eso era suyo, como lo era él._

 _A/N:_

 _Espero les guste, eso si no me matan al final de este volumen, que es medio introducción o al final final xD. Una nota importante, la casa no es la misma del manhwa, esta es más grande y nueva, ¿Porque otra casa?, hay una explicación...que no diré porque sería spoiler jaja._

 _No será un viaje feliz, pero realmente vi muy poco de este manhwa en el sitio, generalmente estoy por wattpad…pero creo que ya entendí como usar la pagina_


	3. La sombra junto a la ventana

**La sombra junto a la ventana**

La noche silenciosa, se tragaba con gula todo sonido, avariciosa de la luz, era pura penumbra. Así eran los días en esas calles, que eran habitadas por familias comunes, con niños jugando en las tardes, pero con casas amplias como murallas; donde los vecinos no se acercaban, y tampoco les importaba.

Bum miraba el piso de madera lustroso, las paredes blancas; la casa demostraba ser agrande, ningún sonido entraba, aun si afuera estuviese el bullicio de la vida diaria. Limpiarla parecía complicado, pero tenían pocos muebles, además que Sangwoo solía encargarse de ciertas zonas en la planta baja.

Llevaban poco de decidir formalizar su relación, y no es que Bum tuviese un lugar decente al que regresar, según lo que le dijo Sangwoo; él no se acordaba de nada, especialmente a partir de cierto incidente; de eso ya unos meses.

El silencio no le gustaba al Omega, sus pensamientos parecían crepitar en direcciones extrañas, y una sensación ilógica de conocer esa casa de antes le acompañaba;

 _Solo es su similitud con otras casas, un lugar muy común, solo es eso..._

―Bastante grande, ¿Verdad? ― una voz grave resonó a sus espaldas, Sangwoo termino de meter algunas cajas.

―Creo que es demasiado...― Las dudas del pelinegro eran evidentes provocando que el otro moviera unas cajas piso arriba con expresión de fastidio, sabía que Sangwoo tenía recursos, pero ese no era el problema; la situación, era que su estómago se convirtió en una serie de nudos, el solo entrar en ese lugar le daba una sensación de _algo_ malo.

Como era estar con Sangwoo, asumiendo ese nerviosismo a la imponente esencia que desprendía el Alfa.

Y esa primera noche en esa casa Bum se ahogó en la piel del otro, un lugar que Sangwoo jamás pronuncio como nuestro, sino que con sus gestos; su tendencia al control, dejo claro que las cosas eran _suyas_ , como lo era Bum.

Mordidas recorrieron una piel prístina, tersa y pálida. Bum dejo que su instinto le devorara, temblando ante el tibio aliento del otro que rozaba su piel. Los dedos largos de Sangwoo se clavaban en la delicada piel, como si dejasen un intento de quedar impregnado de manera imborrable.

Con la boca abierta en un gemido ahogado, el cuerpo de Bum recibió el cuerpo de Sangwoo. El Alfa le beso sin delicadeza, casi devorando cuanta piel encontrase, y Bum pego sus manos a su pecho, temeroso de tocar al Alfa, que desprendía una esencia dominante.

Con las muñecas delgadas del Omega en sus manos, Sangwoo reafirmo su postura, arremetiendo en estocadas brutales, de un ritmo codicioso; no dejando tiempo a pensar al Omega, reduciendo su mente a una niebla blanca que se profundizo con el nudo de Sangwoo.

La noche parecía estar carente de estrellas, desgarrada de cualquier luz; el pelinegro voltea su rostro a las cortinas de la habitación, sintiendo una desesperación por un poco de claridad, una horrida inquietud al estar con Sangwoo.

Cerro sus ojos, intentando alejar esas ideas en un sopor sin sueños.

… **..**

Sangwoo era un Alfa que cumplía todo atributo por excelencia, no solo en su clase, sino como persona; amable, carismático y excediendo las expectativas que se le pudieran poner. La envidia era rara, el joven estaba acostumbrado a la admiración.

Amigo de un oficial Beta llamado Park, quien veía en Sangwoo la imagen de un hijo; el joven termino por convertirse en policía, entre méritos y un poco de convencimiento, termino por ser un detective extremadamente joven.

 _Sangwoo pensaba que era ridículamente fácil el ganarse a la gente._

Park le miraba orgulloso cuando lo encontraba, contándole como esa era una de las aspiraciones de su hijo; el Beta no notaba, que en realidad Sangwoo escuchaba con poco interés sus sentimientos.

 _Mientras consiguiera lo que quería._

Las conversaciones se cruzaban en el calor de la primavera; el rose de fajos de papel, y personas impacientes en sillas a la entrada de la comisaria conformaban la escena del lugar. Como cada mañana, Sangwoo camino, con un poco de desagrado de lo abarrotado del lugar; agradecía no tener que lidiar más recogiendo información o patrullando.

Entre las conversaciones, en la voz distorsionada de un viejo radio, se escuchaba una noticia de hace meses; un evento que lograba bajar el volumen de la concurrencia del piso. Entre murmullos bajos, se comentaba aquello, como si de un tema tabú se tratase, y así pasaba otro día hablándose de la desaparición de uno de los detectives del distrito.

Sangwoo siguió caminando, pensando en las cosas que tenía que hacer, sonriendo con una de sus canciones favoritas que siguió al espacio de noticias de la radio; la suave balada cantada por la voz gruesa de una mujer.

― Sangwoo― Saludo el viejo Beta, que regresaba de acompañar a una patrulla―. ¿Cómo está el trabajo? Debes tener bastante carga, con la desaparición de uno de nuestros detectives...difícil de creer― negó con la cabeza, mostrándose cansado y algo triste con aquella situación.

― Si, se ha duplicado un poco el trabajo...pero está bien, si puedo mejorar la situación dentro de lo posible, y no podría dejar tirado lo que hizo el― agrego solemne, con expresión de respeto.

―Definitivamente eres el mejor hombre para la división.

Y así se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus obligaciones del día. Con expresión sobria, observaba el ambiente tenso, algo lúgubre de algunas oficinas al fondo del edificio, lugar donde se reunían varios escritorios de los detectives enfocados a la división de homicidios.

El ambiente si bien tenía relación con el tipo de casos que recibían; era causado en parte, por uno de los miembros de la división desaparecidos.

Sangwoo suspiro pesadamente, ya algo fastidiado con la situación; sin prestar mucha atención, se enfocó en el papeleo pendiente; decidiendo dar por terminado el día, se dirigió a su auto, despidiendo con expresión afable a quien le saludara.

Parado en el umbral de su casa, y con saco en un hombro, por fin pudo sonreír a sus anchas. Mirando vigilante, con extrema mesura cada movimiento de Bum que le recibía como el Alfa esperaba. Ingenuo como el pelinegro era, no era consciente de toda la atención con que Sangwoo notaba cada expresión, cada variación en su voz.

El Omega tomaba como gesto normal el que el hombre pasara su nariz por su cabello y cuello cuando llegara; aunque, más bien era una forma de vigilancia; donde Sangwoo pasaba su mano por la marca;

 _Asegurándose de que siguiera allí._

El trato de Sangwoo amable, dedicado con el otro, ocultaba una muy característica condescendencia, y cierto cinismo; muy normal en la personalidad real de Sangwoo; esa personalidad que solo mostraba a Bum.

― ¿Dónde has estado? ― un tono oscuro casi imperceptible se cuela en la voz del otro, complementado con una sonrisa despreocupada de Sangwoo. El Alfa ve la delgada figura del otro, mientras este sostiene unos platos cerca de la estufa.

El cuerpo de Bum se paraliza, sintiendo sudor frio recorrerle el temple―. Ningún lugar en especial ¿Po-por qué Sangwoo? ― se maldijo al notar el temblor en su voz.

La sonrisa del más alto bajo ligeramente, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros al entrecerrarse; Bum aun le daba la espalda, así que siguió con ese deje extraño en su voz.

―Es lo normal Bum― Respiro, como si explicar eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo―. Si estas en una relación, hablar de tu día es lo que _debes_ hacer, ¿No crees? ― marco cada silaba pronunciada, queriendo asegurarse de que el otro entendiera―. No se si no pones atención, pero tu aroma dice que has estado fuera― reía divertido, como si se burlase de manera muy sutil.

― So-solo fui a comprar cosas de limpieza, hacía falta comida y...y eso es todo― Soltó el aire que contenía, esperando no verse tan tenso cuando volteara a encarar al otro.

― ¿Solo eso? ― Se cruzó de brazos recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo calculadoramente como Bum acomodaba la mesa.

―Sí, es todo― aseguro, esperando a que Sangwoo se sentara.

―Bueno Bum, No era tan difícil decirme; ¿Verdad? ― cuestiono amable, aun sonriente; esperando la respuesta del Omega tomo su plato.

―No Sangwoo...

―Me alegra que entiendas― agrego contento― Solo recuerda, no hay mucha necesidad de que estés afuera.

 _No hay necesidad..._

Bum entendía a que se refería Sangwoo; más que necesidad, no _tenía_ que estar afuera.

 _Lejos del control de Sangwoo._

Como si esa poca libertad, esas salidas insignificantes;

Fueran un desafío.

 _Una amenaza a una realidad._

…

 _Hola, hola._

 _Espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi ^^._

Se que el fandom está medio solo en fanfiction, pero bueno ;)


	4. Los límites de un tono oscuro

**Los límites de un tono oscuro**

El pesado sonido de un reloj colgado al final de uno de los largos pasillos; y el único sin más que una puerta al fondo, resonaba hueco, alargando los minutos de horas sin límites definidos. Los ojos negros de Bum se clavaban en él, con un nudo en la garganta y desviando la mirada tan pronto el estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo permitiera.

― _No tienes mucho por lo que salir, ¿O sí?_ ― amable le recordaba Sangwoo, cada mañana e implícito en sus buenas maneras.

Y no salía mucho, aun si por el rabillo del ojo pareciera que las sombras esperaran quietas, con sonrisas de malicia infantil la caída de la luz. Esas advertencias sin palabras, la forma en que se clavaban la piel de los dedos de Sangwoo en la suya eran suficientes, eran límites claros para la mente endeble de Bum.

Como otros días comenzó su mañana; despidiendo a Sangwoo, _cumpliendo sus deberes_ ; el Omega se sentó decidiendo que había terminado por ese día; sus _obligaciones_ de su día, aquellas tareas que Sangwoo le recordaba que eran _suyas_.

Con tonos socarrones, y sonrisas afables, el Alfa le decía lo buen Omega que era; lo bien que hacía en cuidar la casa, en ocupar tan espléndidamente su lugar; y Bum lo creía, ignorando la pesada sensación en su pecho, o sus profundo suspiros ya fuera al tomar los caminos más largos cuando salía; su mirada triste al elegir con la ansiedad en su garganta la fila más larga al comprar los víveres, buscando, aunque fuera pequeños minutos más afuera, que se le escapan como la arena más fina.

No notaba nada de eso, su mente, esa parte que retenía las emociones de algo perdido, sí.

Sin entretenerse más, llamo a Sangwoo de un sencillo teléfono ubicado en la cocina; el Alfa le pidió, apenas llegaron a vivir juntos, y formalizara su relación, que le llamara en ciertas horas del día; _que era de esperarse_.

Suspiro profundamente, con sus manos cada vez más frías cuando sonaba el tono de marcado.

Con un sonido sordo, y algo metálico una taza de café fue puesta sobre una pila de papeles algo descuidados ya listos para ser desechados; viejos casos sin resolver, chicas desaparecidas, cifras solitarias que se amontonan.

Un televisor plano cuelga en al fondo del lugar, el noticiero que es el canal donde más tiempo está programado, es acunado por charlas sobrias y pasos de personas ocupadas.

Otro asesinato en las afueras de...

Resuena un momento, cuando el murmullo baja, y Sangwoo solo lanza una mirada desganada al aparato, percibiendo al oficial Park que pasa a saludar como cada mañana; el joven se acomoda, con sus cabellos cayéndole en su frente, completando su semblante _perfecto,_ corresponde.

Una relación cordial. El mayor le mira paternal, como quiso hacer con su hijo, como aun quería hacerlo.

En cuanto el hombre se va, el Alfa deja salir una risa muy parecida a un bufido; Sangwoo se mofa de las apariencias, o de la debilidad según fuera su humor ese día; analizando los movimientos, el joven encontraba patrones, haciéndole rodar los ojos cuando alguien hacia lo que ya esperaba que hiciera; _siempre predecibles_. El teléfono a su lado suena, su sonrisa se ensancha sabiendo en detalle quien es, lo esperaba después de todo.

―Bum― responde, como si concediera el derecho a hablar a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

― _Sangwoo_ ― prueba nervioso el Omega―. _Solo quería decirte que salí a comprar algo de jabón...y bueno llamarte, uh...eso ha sido todo el día de hoy_.

La llamada finalizo sin más, una despedida que sonaba afectuosa, pero inquietante en el fondo, métodos lúgubres que no tenía necesidad de emplear; el Alfa se regodeaba en lo dócil que era _su_ Omega, _con sus complicaciones en el principio..._

Esos eran pensamientos innecesarios que le irritaban, de algo pasado; Bum sigue la senda que él le construyo, haciendo lo que Sangwoo _espera_ de él, siempre con sus fronteras de la casa gravados como sus límites de manera inconsciente.

Pero Bum sentía las ganas de sentarse en la parte más iluminada de la casa, huyendo de aquellas figuras oscura, robando su mirada que permanecía a veces horas en la puerta al final de aquel pasillo, aquella superficie de madera blanca de ese corredor sin otras entradas al fondo de la casa: la puerta del sótano.

Siempre alejado de esa zona, como si el mismo se arrinconara tan lejos como pudiera de ese lugar. Su cuerpo se paraliza en cuanto roza la sombra que la tarde crea en ese pasillo las horas que su mirada va a la puerta del sótano una vocecilla triste y una aterrada le dicen que se aleje, como que baje a encontrar las razones del terror a lo que desconoce, de ese pesar que le carcome.

Aquel instinto que busca su seguridad, conformándose con un constante miedo le lleva lejos; le repele. Otra parte, aquella hueca de recuerdos le suplica, le indica que ahí está la pieza que le daría sentido a lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Sus grandes ojos negros se abrían expectantes, temeroso; sus cabellos ébano caían en sus mejillas cuando enterraba su rostro en sus manos.

Una parte de él sabe que lo que sea que le inquieta, _la fuente de sus miedos esta ahí._

La pieza desencajada descansa al fondo de la escalera, tras esa puerta blanca que era tan oscura para él, como si la luz la tragara la superficie imperturbable de la madera de ese rincón;

Aquel lugar donde a Bum le parecía que todos los colores se tornaban oscuros, revelando una monstruosa naturaleza.

El Omega no se acercaba, no es que tuviera que hacerlo; y así estaba bien.

 _Bum tienes que ir, lo sabes..._

 _Ahí podrás saber..._

 _¡No!_

No quería escuchar aquella voz desesperada, que imploraba por bajar, aunque el miedo, la tristeza y el horro lo consumiesen. Continuo ese día, como el siguiente sin mirar ese pasillo sin ventanas.

 _La puerta sin color, continúo brillando en las sombras de una tonalidad falsa._


	5. Los pasos en la noche

**Los pasos en la noche**

Jugando con sus cabellos negros, los delgados dedos de Bum sostenían un mechón en ellos; sus ojos seguían el recorrido de una hoja fugitiva de un árbol que jugaba con el viento.

Sentado en el pórtico frente a la casa, estiró sus piernas sobre la escalinata y se recargo en la puerta detrás de él. Bum gustaba de pasar algunas horas al día viendo la calle, así podía salir un poco sin enfurecer a Sangwoo.

La situación era ya algo extraño, incierta para Bum; recordar era la vía más probable para encontrar una explicación a que, le temiera a una casa que tendría que considerar como su hogar; que tendría que sentir como un lugar seguro.

Llevaba días intentando encontrar un hilo en su mente que lo guiase a algo perdido; sin éxito, sus recuerdos aún estaban lejos de su alcance, en especial el cómo fue su relación con Sangwoo.

Ningún detalle previó a su lazo está en sus memorias, nada que le muestre esa etapa que tuvieron supuestamente antes de formar una relación.

Sangwoo mantenía ese espacio en blanco, sin que Bum lo notase.

\- Tu solías seguirme- le contó Sangwoo cuando le pregunto-. Tú eras el que insistía, finalmente decidí probar.

\- ¿Eso paso? - pregunto, sin mucho éxito en rememorar algo-; Y... ¿y cuándo comenzamos a ...? - Se detuvo Bum, inseguro de como plantearlo.

\- Sí, así paso- aseguró con expresión y tono cansino-. ¿Cuándo decidimos estar juntos? - formuló la pregunta Sangwoo-. Púes no hay mucho que decir...con lo nervioso que eres, esperar era lo lógico Bum- gruñó, ya sin ganas de seguir esa conversación-. Ya deberías dejar eso, no tienes que preocuparte por detalles- Se inclinó sobre la mesa esa noche, mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa hueca, que hacía mantenerse en alerta a Bum, como si percibiera una amenaza-. No _debes_ preocuparte por eso, Bum.

Una advertencia se deslizó en la sedosa voz del Alfa; sutil, ínfima, pero innegablemente presente.

Una constante duda para Bum, era porque el Alfa le abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello por las noches; Sangwoo no era alguien romántico, y mucho menos expresivo de la manera convencional, así que su relación era una serie de cosas sin forma, a veces sin sentido; pero si con reglas.

Y así, algunos meses después de que se mudaran a esa casa, llego la temporada de su celo. Los días previos eran algo tenso, en su mente se removía una constante inquietud, el terror y la tristeza de una traición se depositan en su estómago.

Con su cuerpo caliente donde el otro tocase; un aroma dulzón más notorio que en días normales, Bum inicio su celo. El Omega no tomaba supresores, ni ninguna medida anticonceptiva, Sangwoo se lo pidió, y el solo acepto lo que su Alfa le decía.

― ¿Nervioso Bum? ― Sus manos sostenían las curvas caderas para mantener la posición y el ritmo― No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, en serio― Bufo sintiendo aun tenso la frágil figura del pelinegro. Los quejidos graves del más alto llegaban lejanos a los oídos del otro.

La voz delgada del cuerpo debajo del Alfa, respondió a la sensibilidad de su piel, y al timbre de la voz de Sangwoo, atinando solo a jadear; era el inicio de su celo, y su mente ya estaba perdida en la niebla de lo que pedía su cuerpo. Sangwoo aún mantenía cierto control, pero ambos sabían que no duraría mucho, especialmente cuando las demandas naturales del instinto llegasen a la cúspide.

Sus ojos se cerraron para dejarse hundir en el placer que tener a un Alfa representaba; algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, unas por lo sobrecogedor de las sensaciones que le recorrían en oleadas intempestivas, otras de algo muy incierto.

Terminando esos días donde el tiempo y el espacio dejaban de importar, Bum sintió su cuerpo diferente a otras veces; su piel le auguraba cambios venideros, cambios que eran de esperarse; Sangwoo también percibió algo distinto en el Omega; una sensación de algo que todavía no podía confirmar.

―Parece que lo has logrado Bum― Le susurro una tarde, cuando los dedos de Bum rozaron con los de Sangwoo al servirle―. Solo hay que esperar.

El otro no pregunto, tenía también esa certeza; la pregunta era, _¿Seria lo que Sangwoo esperaba? ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas?_

Su cuerpo aun no daba señales de nada, pero ambos lo percibían, pronto llegaría aquello que modificaría todo de irreversible manera.

―Mi familia siempre ha tenido Alfas― comento sonriente, en cuanto Bum se sentó frente a él, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento del otro.

― ¿De verdad? ― pregunto el pelinegro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

―Sí, es lo que tiene que ser― afirmo jugando con la cuchara en su mano derecha―. Es lo que suele esperarse, ¿No crees?

Y Bum entendía lo que el otro decía; lo que el Alfa esperaba,

 _Lo que Sangwoo quería._

El rogaba que fuera así, no quería ir contra lo que el otro quería de él; sin embargo, la biología es algo que nadie controla, solo deseaba que pudiera ser así.

La extraña gentileza del Alfa se hizo más notoria, provocándole querer agazaparse, como si de un rayo de luz agonizante huyera a una ominosa oscuridad. Sangwoo era carismático, querido por sus amistades, admirados por otros, era como si quisiera alejarse de lo que en apariencia era la claridad misma.

 _¿Por qué querría huir de lo que parecía luz?_

Talvez esa era la respuesta,

 _Solo era una imitación de la luz,_

 _Solo parecía serlo._

Sea lo que fuese, Bum sonrió un poco pensando en el futuro; pasando su mano por su vientre, pensó en porvenir, y una alegre nostalgia de recuperar algo perdido lo calmo, de tener nuevamente una oportunidad de algo que se le arrebato, por más que no recuerde que fue. No importaba lo que pasara, eso no cambiaría quien sería el nuevo propósito en su vida, le querría, aun si nadie más que él lo quisiera o esperase su existencia en el mundo; pero,

 _Realmente esperaba que fuera como Sangwoo quería..._


	6. Guion de tinta invisible

**Guión de tinta invisible**

Bum llevaba días siendo más consciente de su cuerpo; su aroma no había cambiado, ni nada en lo absoluto, algo de esperarse, aún era muy pronto para asumir nada; aunque esa sensación de algo distinto en él, llevaba anidada en su subconsciente desde que su celo terminara.

Sangwoo sentía también aquello, pero se mostraba paciente. El Alfa comenzó a sacar con más frecuencia platicas relacionadas con la familia, con lo que se esperaba de una; especialmente, con lo que el Alfa consideraba una familia _ideal_.

― Es de esperarse que un Alfa represente a una familia, ¿Qué opinas Bum? ― La madera de la cama rechino bajo el peso de Sangwoo, que sentó aun lado del Omega, con sus labios rozando la oreja en el pálido rostro de Bum.

Aquella pregunta no lo era del todo, era más bien para dejarle claro las aspiraciones de su pareja en su relación, con lo que el otro ansiaba en la idea de tener hijos.

—Se supone que los hijos son un legado, no tiene caso si no puede ser así— finalizó Sangwoo esa noche.

Bum miro el techo en sus reflexiones; ¿Que quería el de una familia?; no tenía expectativas o estándares particulares, solo quería lo que otros tenían, compañía, amor y alguien que tuviera su sangre.

No quería necesariamente un legado, o alguien a su imagen. La idea de Sangwoo sobre un hogar era algo exacto, escrupulosamente diseñado.

 _Algo que cabía esperar, realmente..._

Bum entendía que por más que pidiera en silenciosas plegarias, no tenía el veredicto de su destino en sus manos, aun si existiera uno.

Parado frente al único televisor de la casa, el Omega se sienta un poco esa mañana; relajándose de sus labores diarias; su mente agotada le lleva a dormitar un rato, con el volumen bajo del aparato, llenando sus sueños con el eco de una vieja noticia.

Al fondo, una mujer habla sobre un detective desaparecido.

La nota se ha repetido decenas de veces esa semana; la radio y la televisión siguen hablando de ello, especialmente de la sospecha de que el oficial fuera atacado por algún grupo criminal, o que ya estuviera muerto.

La noticia no le parece importante a Bum, en un principio no lo toma en cuenta; Sangwoo por otra parte se va contento, casi satisfecho.

Aquel evento de la desaparición del detective, termina por retumbar lento; persistente en el fondo de sus preocupaciones; día tras día, aquel hecho se queda con él;

El nombre que aparece cada tarde en el noticiero le indica algo importante; como si la imagen de esa persona le provocará llorar una pena que no entendía.

Bum era consciente de que olvido algo muy importante, una situación que la noticia de ese hombre desaparecido reafirmaba; solo que no quería aceptarlo, no quería recordar.

Viendo la puerta del sótano, tomo la determinación de volver a intentar conseguir alguna pista de Sangwoo, volviendo a preguntar de más detalles de su relación.

— Ya te conté todo— contesto sin querer decir más—. ¿Dudas de lo que te digo?

— Lo siento Sangwoo— agachó la cabeza disculpándose, sentando junto al Alfa.

— Bien si quieres saber más— accedió— Solías visitarme en la comisaría—agrego—; Ocultarte tras un árbol cercano, y a veces preguntabas por mí— describió con naturalidad.

— ¿No hay más? — siguió insistiendo, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al otro.

— No Bum, es todo― concluyó molesto—. Ya lo dije, no necesitas preocuparte por esas cosas— Negó enterrando su mano en la nuca de Bum y acercándolo— No tienes que descubrir eso, para ti es suficiente con lo que sabes.

Sangwoo observaba la falta de argumentos en Bum, atrapado en los resquicios de un callejón sin salida que sus palabras solían formar con otros.

 _Si Bum, es suficiente._

 _Tu no necesitas saberlo_.

A pesar de la insistencia de alguien tan dócil como Bum, Sangwoo no cambio más su historia, ni agregó nada más. Para el Omega era inconcebible ver a su Alfa ser un riesgo para él, ni siquiera la idea de mentir le parecía posible o lógica.

Intentando cambiar de tema, a algo que le traía nostalgia, pero creía que era de interés para Sangwoo, volteó al televisor, observando una nota de la desaparición.

— Sangwoo, tu... ¿Conocías a ese detective? — su voz se volvió distante, doliéndole el solo leer ese nombre; pareciéndole familiar.

La sonrisa siempre altiva del otro desapareció, sus facciones se volvieron frías, furicas al ver los ojos del pelinegro perderse en la foto del hombre de la televisión.

Sangwoo apagó el televisor esa noche sin preguntar a Bum; el Omega le miro confundido, ante su falta de respuesta y reacción a sus preguntas. Con dureza le ordenó que fueran a dormir en ese momento.

— Ya ha sido suficiente— La frialdad en su voz hizo estremecer la delgada figura de Bum—. ¿No has preguntado mucho?

Sangwoo no veía señales de que reconociera esa imagen, pero si una emoción que creyó ya no era problema en el rostro de Bum.

 _No Bum, no lo sabrás._

 _Seguirá en el olvido ese nombre._

* * *

 _Lo siento tanto, se me ha ido la vida en otras cosas, pero tengo al menos ya buen avance así que espero las actualizaciones sean frecuentes. Dejo tres capitulos, la historia son tres arcos (como de 10-12 a capitulos cada uno)._

 _Gracias por los favs y reviews, por alguna razón no me llego que tenia jaja, ¡Me encanta saber su opinion!_


	7. Las escaleras sin ascenco

**Las escaleras sin ascenso**

La madera fría bajos pies le mantenía atento a cualquier ruido en la casa, la cual estaba tranquila; se sentía enorme y vacía en la compañía de la absoluta presencia del silencio; Bum tenía poco tiempo de haber caído dormido. Sangwoo se encontraba en vela por aquella voz que le llamaba en la noche, que gracias al Omega no era más que un murmullo ahora, pero dormía poco de cualquier manera. Las ideas en la oscuridad, enervadas por el silencio eran inquietantes, _estimulantes._

La ropa simple para dormir, que caía cómoda sobre su figura acompañaba sus sutiles movimientos mientras caminaba al sótano como lo hacía casi cada noche, repitiendo la misma rutina, los mismos pensamientos, la expresión expectante de quien sabe lo que hay detrás de una sorpresa, algo callado e íntimo.

 _¿Qué pasaría si Bum bajara...?_

Aquellas minucias que cuestionaban algo improbable, surgían de la curiosidad, de imaginar escenarios, y a veces de recordar lo que paso hace no mucho tiempo; pero cuando se sigue sin arrepentimiento, las cosas dejan de tener la misma importancia, pareciendo perderse en horas que se convierten en días.

 _Como si eso fuera posible._ Bum le aterraba la oscuridad, cosa que no siempre fue así, después de todo, aquel pavor irracional, nació de otro miedo; Bum conocía bien ese lugar, su mente olvido sin quererlo, pero su cuerpo se mecía en algo cercano a una fobia, aterrándole la idea de si quiera acercarse a ese pasillo;

 _Algo bastante conveniente._

Para Sangwoo estaba bien que viviera con esos fantasmas, alejándolo de reafirma _r_ _aquellos_ recuerdos, y no le disgustaba limpiarlo de cualquier manera. Pero tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse en el momento, lo que paso ahí abajo era una de sus memorias favoritas, _una victoria._

Después de todo, las cosas cambiarían para ellos, en especial con la certeza de que Bum había logrado concebir en su último celo, su aroma aun no cambiaba, pero lo sabía. En realidad, no es que quisiera un hijo, o le angustiara tener uno como otros Alfas, que buscaban reafirmar su posición como tal.

No, para él era diferente; que tenía que admitir que su Alfa estaba extasiado con la idea de descendencia propia; para Sangwoo, era consolidar el lugar donde, quería, y tenía que estar Bum; como Omega, y como algo que pertenecía a Sangwoo.

Si algo le tenía que agradecer a su padre, y quizá lo único, era que en su familia los primogénitos tenían casi asegurado ser Alfas; un Beta era también muy probable, aunque esperaba que no pasase, y un Omega era una posibilidad casi inexistente. Si resultara algo diferente a lo que _tenía_ que ser, terminaría arruinando su _humor_ , podría decirse.

Él no quería ser como su padre, pero, ¿Cómo podría cambiar las cosas? ¿Probar que era diferente si no tenía un hijo Alfa? Necesitaba que fuera igual que su niñez para ser diferente, para poder tener expectativas y estándares con el niño.

Con un suspiro cansado, miro las escaleras como otras noches; esas escaleras que no tenían camino para el omega, que se moría de miedo de bajar.

Era un poco gracioso ver como Bum se quedaba parado, cada vez lapsos más largos, observando la entrada al sótano.

Pero, en los últimos días, estaba ocurriendo algo que le fastidiaba.

Bum veía absorto en cuanto aparecía aquella noticia por la programación del noticiero, o su expresión era vacía cuando la voz de la radio repetía el hecho: la desaparición de aquel detective.

 _Que insistente es._ Pensaba aquella noche que llego temprano al ver como Bum buscaba el noticiero con dedos temblorosos.

—¿No te aburres de ver el noticiero? — bufo irritado, con su pierna cruzada y su barbilla en la mano—. Veo eso todos los días... ¿No crees que me gustaría ver algo diferente? ¿No pensaste un poco en que me molestaría, Bum? — Sus rasgos se tornaron fríos, casi duros al ver como el Omega lo miraba nervioso—. Es un poco de lógica, ¿No crees?

— Ah— busco ansioso el control remoto en el sofá—. L-lo siento Sangwoo...tienes razón— contesto Bum, avergonzado de olvidar el tipo de trabajo que tiene el Alfa.

El Alfa no veía que representara un problema _aquel_ nombre, o provocara algún cambio; supuso que podía dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien— le quito importancia con expresión desinteresada—; Solo recuérdalo, ¿A ti te gustaría que te recordaran algo desagradable?

—Lo siento Sangwoo— repitió Bum, inclinándose sobre sus piernas.

—No es importante, así que puedes dejarlo— Le sonrió—. Más importante, debes cuidar tu estado emocional, ¿Lo olvidas? — La nariz de Sangwoo le rozo el cuello, provocando un suave temblor en el pequeño cuerpo—. Eso es algo en lo que debes ocuparte ahora, no olvides que no estaría bien que sucediera algo _inesperado_.

Bum asintió, con el nudo de los últimos días arraigado con más fuerza en su garganta; el también esperaba que no sucediera ninguna _sorpresa,_ pensaba con sus manos en su vientre aun plano.


	8. La luz entre las cortinas

**La luz entre las cortinas**

Su piel pálida lucia diferente, con tonos más suaves; sus caderas se ensancharon un poco, algo casi imperceptible que sería más notorio en adelante; su cuerpo se encontraba sensible, el cansancio mermaba con mucha más fuerza su estado de ánimo; su aroma cambio finalmente, después de dos meses de su celo.

Sangwoo le recordaba sus obligaciones, aunque se convirtió en alguien más indulgente en su obsesivo control, enfocándose en sus cuidados, insistiéndole en que anotase todas las cosas que tenía que considerar durante su embarazo, en especial la llamada diaria; Bum a veces olvidaba esa pequeña tarea, pero Sangwoo lo dejaba pasar antes, aunque, ahora era diferente.

— Algo tan pequeño como eso, no tendría que ser tan difícil de recordar Bum— le reprendió un día cuando llego el Alfa en la noche.

— No quise olvidarlo...de verdad Sangwoo— explico preocupado.

— Entonces no lo hagas— respondió sin delicadeza, unos segundos después suavizo su expresión—. No tienes tantas cosas que recordar, solo no lo olvides.

Pero para Bum, su mundo se encontraba al revés; sus emociones se sentían magnificadas, su cuerpo cambiaba más rápido de lo que él podía asimilar, preparándose para alimentar y cuidar al pequeño en su vientre. Su mente no le daba tregua con su estado emocional, depositando siempre un horrible sentimiento de pesar; de una traición; y ese caos no tenía que ver con su hijo, él lo amaba, _él lo esperaba con impaciencia_.

Y también le torturaba el desconocimiento de lo que el niño podía ser. Se aferraba a que las posibilidades de que fuera un Omega eran en extremo pequeñas. Ser un Omega no era una noticia que se recibiera con los brazos abiertos en una familia, por eso entendía lo que Sangwoo esperaba.

Los porcentajes de que fuera un Omega eran pequeños; eran un sector raro, bastante reducido por las probabilidades.

Bum era consciente de que su remolino emocional no solo era causado por su embarazo; entendía, con su vientre en sus manos se paró frente a la puerta del sótano, que bajar ahí era la respuesta a todo su terror, aclarando aquella parte que él creía irracional.

Como si el telón de la verdadera naturaleza de las sombras que se arremolinaban en su mente estuviera ahí.

—Tengo que hacerlo— se dijo a sí mismo, una tarde frente a la puerta—. Sangwoo tiene razón, solo es mi miedo a la oscuridad...

Toco el metal dorado de la perilla, que se tornó gélido en su tacto; respirando repetidas veces intento calmarse, especialmente porque su salud podía afectarle gravemente en su susceptible estado.

 _Tenía que hacerlo,_

 _Tenía que ser valiente, no solo por él, sino por su hijo._

Bum negó con su cabeza alejando su ansiedad, y riendo de las absurdas ideas que su miedo anidaba en él. Giro la perilla, escuchando un leve rechinido metálico, con sus manos en su pecho y ojos cerrados bajo los primeros dos escalones.

Al abrir sus ojos y sentir la humedad del lugar, imágenes sin orden se apilaron violentas, sin detenerse, sin dar tiempo a Bum a recordar, o entender lo que pasaba. Con su cabeza en sus manos se arrodillo gimiendo en un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Imágenes de una profunda oscuridad; el tintinar de una cadena, la sensación de algo aprisionarle el tobillo, pero lo que le hizo encogerse pegando su frente al suelo, era la voz dulce de alguien, y después del olor invasivo, un hedor metálico de sangre inundar el lugar.

Y esa voz suplicándole algo que no lograba recordar, pero que desesperado intentaba rescatar de su abismal miedo.

Manos grandes le tocaron los hombros alejándolo del suelo, y escucho detrás de él, la voz gruesa, casi alegre de Sangwoo; aunque con un deje de ira bien disimulado en ella.

— Por eso no tenías que acercarte al sótano Bum— le susurro suave, girándole el rostro para que encarara al Alfa que estaba en cuclillas detrás de el—. Te causa demasiada ansiedad; ¿Sabes en qué estado estas?

—Yo...Sangwoo...imágenes...demasiada sangre— balbuceaba, ahogando otro gemido en un claro ataque de pánico.

El Alfa le retuvo de los hombros con más fuerza—. Bum, son solo imágenes falsas que tu mente crea...esta es la segunda vez que pasa— negó exasperado—. Tu mente inventa imágenes, a veces voces o personas cuando te pones ansioso, ¿Entiendes lo que es una fobia? — le pregunto como si dudara de la inteligencia del otro.

—No recuerdo que haya pasado antes...— Suspiro, mirando a los ojos a Sangwoo.

—Es obvio, estabas en un ataque de pánico peor que este— Las grandes manos en los hombros del Omega le ayudaron a levantarse—. Nada de lo que viste es real Bum, está bien todo— le consoló aflojando su agarre en sus hombros—. Afortunadamente llegue temprano hoy; por tu irresponsabilidad pudiste afectar tu cuerpo.

El pelinegro asintió, sosteniéndose de los brazos de Sangwoo al sentir sus piernas débiles, observo su vientre apenas notable; y con una mirada dulce esbozo una sonrisa disculpándose.

 _Lo siento;_

 _No te volveré a poner en peligro; hijo mío._


	9. El caminar a la sombra

Sus pequeñas manos le hormigueaban entumidas sobre su regazo; Sangwoo se encontraba a su lado tenso, con una mirada que se clavaba impasible, pero sin piedad en la puerta que daba paso al consultorio.

El día que más temía llego sin prisas, pero arrollador apenas dándole tregua para dormir por las noches. En cuanto fue posible, Sangwoo agendo la cita para la revisión de Bum, y determinar el segundo genero del niño por nacer. El Omega miro de soslayo al Alfa que tenía los brazos cruzados, vestido en ropa casual contrario a su usual indumentaria para el trabajo.

Los ojos temerosos del pelinegro se clavaron, al igual que los de Sangwoo, sobre la madera clara de la puerta; la recepcionista tecleaba algo de manera ausente ajena a la situación en la que se encontraba.

 _Bum deseaba que esa puerta no se abriera._

Sobresaltándose por el movimiento de Sangwoo al levantarse, y dirigirse con una encantadora expresión a saludar al médico; Bum supo que no podría evitar aquello, solo deseaba que el resultado no fuera _inesperado_.

Rogo de manera incansable cuando los días fluían cortos, y cada vez más cercanos al día que podía cambiar muchas cosas en su vida; y lo que pasara con Bum no sería aquello que quería evitar, sino lo que le pasara a su hijo. Frente a Bum, desfilaron diferentes familias con hijos Omega, que siempre bajaban la mirada cuando se preguntaba que era el niño, un ser humano que era tratado fríamente por su propia sangre.

—¡Bum! — llamo Sangwoo impaciente—. ¿Qué haces?, apúrate— le indico con la cabeza a seguir al médico.

Sus manos las sentía tan frías con la perilla que sostuvo de la blanca puerta del sótano. Sin objetar, o querer retrasar más aquello, camino delante del Alfa que parecía tan impaciente como él.

El examen fue rápido, sencillo; e impersonal, el doctor no le dio ninguna palabra de aliento, solo anoto algo y les dijo que esperaran; Bum cubrió su vientre, con las manos tan heladas que le dolían. Bajo de la camilla y volvió a la sala de espera junto con Sangwoo.

—Solo veinte minutos— pidió el doctor, de quizá cuarenta años a Sangwoo.

El reloj resonaba como martillazos en la mente de Bum, que se aprisionaba por sí misma en su incertidumbre.

 _Por favor...que sea como Sangwoo quiere._

 **_..._**

Frente a ellos, el doctor que era un Beta les miraba con expresión grave detrás de su escritorio, como de quien carga una noticia desagradable, que le incomodaba en su contenido. El hombre suspiro, y reviso los papeles con los resultados impresos.

—Señor Oh— comenzó con voz neutra, pero notablemente inquieto—. Parece que el niño es varón.

—¿Y? — apresuro Sangwoo, desesperándose con la larga pausa del médico—. ¿Cuál es el segundo género?

—Bien...— Volvió a acomodar los papeles, pensando cómo abordar la respuesta que pesaba más en importancia a las parejas que venían a su consulta—. Es un varón...Omega.

Sangwoo le miro sorprendido, sus facciones se paralizaron por la sorpresa, el silencio se hizo pesado; Bum se mordió el labio con la cabeza baja para no llorar.

—¿Omega? — La voz incrédula del Alfa no altero al médico, como si esperase esa reacción—. Pero en mi familia siempre han sido Alfas.

—No hay error— afirmo— Y ciertamente, en sus registros médicos de ambos no hay Omegas; su familia señor Oh, predominan los Alfas, su madre era Beta. En el caso de su Omega, su familia eran Betas...este resultado es casi imposible, pero así es la situación.

Bum no escuchaba ya nada, todo le parecía dicho en alguna lengua indescifrable; sus puños se volvieron blancos al presionarse en algo cercano al arrepentimiento, de haber fallado lo único que Sangwoo le pedía con desespero.

 _Un Omega._

su remordimiento no solo era por no poder cumplir con lo que Sangwoo esperaba de él, no; su desasosiego venia de sentir que fallo a su hijo incluso, que les condenaba a las condiciones que su clase era, y sería objeto; aun sin recordar, Bum estaba seguro que él también lo fue.

En ese momento, de la cúspide de su congoja, escucho una voz amable llamarle, aquella que escucho en lo alto de la escalera del sótano.

 _Debes vivir Bum._

El Omega abrazo su vientre en el silencio absoluto que acompaño su viaje de regreso en el auto; sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus labios torcidos en tristeza.

 _Debo vivir._

 _No te preocupes, tu eres precioso para mí._

Con su cabeza casi tocando su vientre, esa carga más valiosa que su vida, que protegía su cuerpo; deseo el abrazo de quien fuera dueño de aquella voz.

 **_..._**

Sangwoo le miro en silencio antes de salir; no le dijo nada al día siguiente, ni si quiera aquellos incesantes recordatorios de sus obligaciones, o de los cuidados que tenía que tener con su persona.

Bum no pudo llamarle ese día.

Si bien si le controlaba con incansable escrutinio, sus cuidados con el Omega embarazado se redujeron notablemente, ya no remarcaba con tanto ahínco el listado de precauciones que hizo al Omega memorizar; si ponía atención a la salud de Bum, pero no como lo hacía antes.

—Bum— le llamo en medio del hostil ambiente que reinaba en las cenas de los últimos días—. En cuanto nazca, quiero que tomes anticonceptivos.

—¿Sangwoo...? — Intento preguntar.

— Mira Bum— Soltó la cuchara para hablar seriamente—. Todo apunta a que tus genes podrían tener que ver con el resultado; el siguiente puede ser un Beta... o un Omega; un solo hijo basta.

Los grandes y dóciles ojos de Bum le miraron sorprendidos, casi en pánico por las palabras del Alfa; como si rechazara a su hijo por algo que nadie podía controlar, y no deseara más familia con Bum.

—No es como si pudieras hacerte cargo de mas, ¿o sí.? — justifica volviendo a comer sin fijarse mucho en el temblor del labio de Bum.

—Si...Sangwoo— Las palabras se le clavaron concisas en su propia boca; siguió comiendo sin apetito.

Acepto la decisión de Sangwoo sin querer pensar en ello; su mente aterrada prefería caminar a la sombra, obedeciendo a Sangwoo, sumido en una nostalgia de algo perdido, que desconoce.

 _De una calidez que teme recordar._


	10. Fin del primer arco: La reglas del Bufon

**Fin del Arco I: Las reglas del Bufón**

La oscuridad es la fuente, el origen mismo e infinitas pesadillas, lugar de imaginaciones variadas, a veces grotescas en sus formas. Cuando se es adulto, esas cosas dejan de tener seriedad, confiriéndoles un carácter infantil, reduciéndolos a terrores nocturnos de niños.

Los monstruos bajo la cama se quedan como divertidos cuentos para después.

Entonces las creaturas que merodean en las sombras se olvidan; los monstruos en la oscuridad dejan de existir, pero no todos los delirios causantes de zozobra viven en la inquietud de la infancia, porque ni todos los monstruos viven en las sombras, ni todos los terrores son ficticios, o tienen formas dantescas, de largos colmillos.

No.

Los entes en la penumbra pueden ser dulces, atractivos, y sobretodos engañosos; algunos con pasados que los consumieron, impulsándoles a iniciar un descenso a la oscuridad.

Sangwoo bajaba las escaleras, tarareando una balada que siempre le rondaba en la mente. El Alfa decidió no prender la luz, ese día se sentía más cómodo en bajar a la negrura. Esa tarde, era su día libre, dejando a Bum tomando una siesta por su continuo cansancio del embarazo, se sintió con ganas de bajar un rato al sótano.

Saco su celular del bolsillo, prendió la pantalla y puso un rato el reproductor. Se sentó recargándose en la pared junto a la gaveta que estaba en la esquina menos visible del lugar; saco de uno de los cajones unas hojas, una placa de la comisaria del lugar y unos lentes de montura negra.

 _En ese entonces el sí que fue un problema._ Se permitió reír un poco con los problemas del pasado; lanzo las gafas estrelladas a un lado; entre sus dedos tomo un fajo de hojas algo amarillentas por la humedad; con letras negras y centradas:

 _Informe de hospital._

 _Paciente: Yoonbum._

Recorrió las primeras hojas sin mucho interés, hasta llegar a una de las partes finales con letras rojas.

 _Aborto._

Sus dedos pasan por las letras, sus ojos las examinan como si pudiese encontrar algo más; no es que fuese a encontrar algo, simplemente le gustaba rememorar la conclusión de toda la situación, lo favorable que resulto todo; el Alfa sonríe con sus dientes mostrándose, con gozo descarado se siente satisfecho.

En sus primeros años, su propia madre le rechazo, solo por parecerse a su padre, y _él no era igual a él._

Volvió a centrar su atención a las hojas en sus manos; si a él le rechazaron, siendo personas de su propia sangre, ¿Por qué tendría que entristecerse de algo que no era suyo?

 _¿De un hijo que fue engendrado por otro con quien era suyo?_

Bum en ese tiempo olvido a quien debía su afecto, distrayéndose con la absurdez de un comportamiento dócil con otro Alfa.

 _Oh, pero no tenía caso molestarse con alguien que ya no existe._

Sangwoo moldeo sus reglas, creo el camino para Bum; _¿Quién dice que los afectos o la devoción no podían moldearse?_

Más aún si se olvidó, convirtiéndose en un lienzo en blanco.

Si Bum olvido todo de _él_.

Las cosas estaban a su disposición, a su conveniencia, porque él lo estableció así; el formula los límites del amor mismo, las reglas de la vida del Omega;

 _Del amor de Bum._

Su Omega no tenía nada en sus manos, porque todo estaba en manos de Sangwoo, aun si Bum era necio, o su inconsciente, mejor dicho, en aferrarse a los fantasmas de aquellos sentimientos, de un _error_

 _¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte Bum?;_

 _Si en un principio ya tenías el camino correcto._

 _Lo que paso fue tu culpa, por no darte cuenta._

Suspiro profundamente, viendo las imágenes del fin de la escena de aquel hombre; recordando las lágrimas y suplicas de ambos, en especial el terror de Bum. En ese tiempo también tuvo que fingir muchas cosas.

 _Entretener a otros con agradables caretas._

 _El bufón, que baila con una preciosa máscara sonriente, para todos, para el objeto de su fijación, y a veces para sí mismo;_

 _Buscando satisfacer sus deseos ocultos, formar su propio mundo en ilusiones, mentiras que terminan por hacer verdad otros, sin necesidad de que el sacrifique más de lo necesario, a veces nada._

 _La careta de infinitos colores se posa plácidamente sobre una sonrisa._

* * *

 _A partir de aqui comienza el segundo arco, bajo el nombre Ojos de vidrio._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme saber su opinión 3_


	11. Prólogo II Bosquejo

**Prólogo II. Bosquejo**

Líneas grises. ¿Porque no hay color?

Dibujando manos llenas, sin líneas definidas y con promesas frágiles, meros fragmentos de colores inexistentes.

 _¿Porque se bosquejan manos vacías?_

 _¿Porque hay ojos de cristal en un rostro vacío?_

Las manos están llenas de lo que había, de la realidad que se construyó;  
Paredes de cristal, solo relatos.

Los ojos de vidrio nacieron en el miedo, obedientes en sus límites, ocultando su color;  
El rostro permanece sin expresión, reflejando el vacío de su mundo, la verdad de ese nada.

Bosquejo de líneas gruesas, violentos trazos;  
Nacen las sombras, los monstruos se muestran;

Aquella criatura que está en las sombras, busca los ojos de cristal;  
Quiere acongojada que se refleje su mundo;  
Quiere que ese mundo donde lo que está plasmado e insípido en el papel,

Se convierta en lo que es real.

Mientras el lugar que quiere conservar es un bosquejo;

 _¿Las sombras se dejarán dar forma de inocentes escenarios?_


	12. Encuentro en la vulnerabilidad

I/II. Encuentro en la vulnerabilidad

Se movía incomodo en la tela un tanto rígida del traje, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que adaptarse a su ascenso; _¿Quién diría que le darían el puesto de detective?_ ; el solo probo ser policía por curiosidad y conveniencia realmente.

Sin entretenerse más, salió de su automóvil y con pasos largos recorrió la escalinata para entrar a la comisaria, encontrándose con Park, quien le miraba orgulloso y paternal.

—¡Sangwoo! — Le abrazó emocionado, casi eufórico al recibirlo— ¡Mírate muchacho!, siempre supe que eras inteligente, pero ahora sí que nos has dejado sin palabras— Le palmeo un hombro—. Felicidades por tu ascenso.

— Gracias, sin usted hubiera estado perdido— Frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello sonriendo apenado.

—Ya lo creo, — Bromeo—. Estoy seguro que tus padres estarían muy contentos.

De manera imperceptible, la mirada del Alfa se volvió más gélida, casi amenazante, algo que no noto el oficial Park.

—Bueno— Coloco sus brazos en su cadera—. No te entretengo más, creo que el detective Yang Seungbae estará vigilándote en lo que aprendes cómo funcionan las cosas— explicó despidiéndose con una mano.

Un Alfa de estatura similar a la suya, y expresión sobria; con postura marcadamente recta se acercó desde el fondo del edificio.

—Oh Sangwoo, supongo— saludo cordial Seungbae—. Debo decirte que es admirable que obtuvieras este ascenso a tu edad— Ofreció su mano el mayor para presentarse— Soy Yang Seungbae, estaré un rato acompañándote para decirte algunas cosas que necesitas saber.

—Gracias por sus palabras— correspondió la amabilidad del otro estrechándole la mano—. Espero que no tenga problemas por mi cabello oficial, en la otra comisaria no lo tuvieron— Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, con dejé bromista.

—Bueno, no lo creo, mientras no afecta la imagen del departamento— opinó el mayor.

Yang Seungbae, recordaba cada letra en el nombre del joven, el caso de la muerte de sus padres resonó un tiempo; muchos desecharon las sospechas rápido, en especial al observar la pena del joven al hablar de eso, nadie dijo nada más, en particular cuando Sangwoo vendió la casa de su familia.

Y aun sabiendo de las circunstancias inexplicables del caso de la familia Oh, todos le prestaron el hombro al joven en simpatía. Seungbae no pudo influir mucho, en ese entonces era solo un policía más.

Poco después de eso, ambos hombres trabajaron juntos sin problema; el mayor de los dos, actuaba con cautela, guardando su distancia, observando analítico al joven Alfa.

Sangwoo era amigable, buscando tener una agradable relación con el otro detective, sin mencionar que se ganó rápidamente el reconocimiento de los otros en la división.

Una tarde en que, Sangwoo estaba ocupado con un reporte; Seungbae vio en la recepción a un chico sumamente ansioso, apenas capaz de hablar. El chico era de complexión pequeña y cabellos negros.

Los oficiales intentaban calmarlo sin mucho éxito, el joven negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza cuando le ofrecían sentarse, o le pedían calmarse para hablar con claridad. Seungbae decidió intervenir, teniendo amplia experiencia con familiares de víctimas en estados emocionales tan extremos.

—Si me permites escucharte en un lugar más privado— habló suavemente el Alfa al chico, que delata por su esencia que es un Omega, además de su estado frenético por su ansiedad—. Soy el detective Yang Seungbae; quiero ayudarte... ¿Te gustaría decirme más tranquilo como puedo hacerlo?

El Omega de cabello oscuro le mira con lágrimas contenidas, y su voz resquebrajada. El aroma del Alfa junto a él le calma; con una bocanada profunda, asiente y sigue a Seungbae a un cuarto de interrogatorios.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té? ¿O café? — Ofrece Seungbae antes de que entraran al cuarto—. Podría ayudarte a calmarte un poco, además hace un poco de frio— Dedicó una sonrisa al joven, que niega suavemente.

Una vez sentados, el pelinegro juega con sus manos, e intenta hundirse en una larga chamarra verde que cae por su escuálido cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — intenta romper la tensión Seungbae.

—Yoo-Yoonbum— Susurra, con voz nasal por el estrés que muestra su cuerpo y su esencia.

—Bueno Yoonbum, no te pediré que hables si no estás listo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para ti.

El Omega asintió—. Es so-sobre mi tío...el...el a mi...

El llanto corrió libre por las mejillas de Bum, que intentaba calmarse. Las mangas de su abrigo se corrieron dejando ver las heridas de sus muñecas.

—Está bien Yoonbum, puedes hacerlo— alentó Seungbae.

La historia del joven, dio, cuanto le fue posible, los detalles del abuso que sufrió por parte de su tío, con quien estaba viviendo hasta hace unos meses que decidió irse, no pudiendo soportar más la miseria en que eso lo sumía.

Las visitas de Bum a la comisaria para seguimiento del caso se hicieron frecuentes. Los ojos del joven seguían la atractiva figura de Sangwoo en cuanto se le cruzo, y este le saludo con su usual expresión encantadora. El solitario Omega, quedo cautivado por el imponente Alfa, siguiendo como pudiese el rastro del este.

Hambriento por la calidez de otros, como un poco de afecto, creo cierta fijación con el otro, quien no mostraba interés en el Omega, ignorando con desplantes, despreciandolo suavemente; pero le hacía sentir en control y con poder tener tal admiración de alguien tan desesperado como Bum.

Hasta que las cosas cambiaron.

Si bien, los ojos de Bum estaban fijos en Sangwoo, al menos al principio; gracias a la cercanía que tenía con Seungbae que llevaba su caso, sus sentimientos cambiaron, encontrando apoyo en el mayor; tanto en sus gentiles maneras, como sus atributos como Alfa.

Termino pasando de una obsesión momentánea con Sangwoo, a enamorarse gradualmente de Seungbae; quien transformo su preocupación por Bum, en un sentimiento igual al del Omega.

Su relación era un tanto indefinida al principio, no estando seguros si aquello se debía meramente a la simpatía y empatía generada por el caso. Con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos eran independientes de su primer encuentro, querían estar juntos.

Lo que cambio todo para Bum, es que alguien quería salvarlo realmente;

 _Que había alguien para él._

Seungbae encontró un poco frustrante la situación con el abuso de Bum. El trato en ese tipo de casos con los Omegas, generalmente quedaba impune, no dándoles importancia. Después de insistir, y amenazar usando su posición como detective, obligo los policías a apresurar el caso de Bum.

—Es increíble cuanto tomo que hicieran algo— se quejó Seungbae mientras Sangwoo y el analizaban la escena de una chica que fue encontrada asesinada a las afueras de la ciudad—. No entiendo porque tratan así a los Omegas.

—¿Vas a discutir con las leyes naturales, Seungbae? — comentó Sangwoo, con un tono amable, aunque dándole la espalda; ocultando su dura expresión al escuchar el nombre de Bum.

Sin que nadie lo notara sonrió con descaro al ver el cuerpo de la chica.

—Sé que las cosas son así... ¿Pero todo debe continuar sin cambios? — preguntó al aire Seungbae, enfocando su atención, de la escena a su celular que vibró con un mensaje de Bum.

Sangwoo le miró analítico, torciendo mínimamente sus labios en desprecio al ver la sonrisa del otro Alfa.

 _¿Que no era todo para ti Bum?_


	13. La nostalgia de una obsesión

**La nostalgia de una obsesión**

Sus ojos se iluminaban en adoración al ver los cabellos claros del Alfa pasar y saludarlo; llevaba días con Sangwoo en mente, su cuerpo también estaba capturado en la devoción al aroma del detective, así fue durante semanas, que intento encontrar en la casualidad cuanta cercanía pudiera tener con el otro.

Sangwoo era perfecto para Bum, él lo adoraba.

Claro que enfrentar su realidad, ser consciente de su situación, y tomar el valor para enfrentarla lo desestabilizaba, por lo cual hasta la mínima sonrisa de alguien como Oh Sangwoo le hacía olvidar su soledad, su desesperación, _su miseria._

Pero,

El convivir, y formar un lazo con Seungbae fue inevitable; su fijación desapareció, siendo remplazada con algo diferente a una obsesión que le consumiera, se convirtió en un afecto gradual, lento, y profundo, que al final termino aclarándose; dejándole en claro que su devoción olvido a Sangwoo, como lo hizo su amor.

Si alguna vez amó a Sangwoo, eso era algo que _fue_.

—Buenas tardes— saludo Bum cortes, algo cohibido por la presencia de Sangwoo que le miraba curioso al verlo parado en la entrada de la comisaría.

—Eres... ¿Yoonbum? — pregunto amable, fingiendo no conocerlo; a pesar de tenia memorizado cada detalle de quien era.

—S-si...sé que no debería quitarle su tiempo— Jugo con sus manos con la vista en el suelo—. Yo estoy esperando a alguien... ¿Quizá conoce a Yang Seungbae?

Los labios de Sangwoo formaron una línea en vez de la sonrisa dulce que siempre le acompañaba; Bum no lo noto con su mirada en sus pies, y no es que fuera un gesto muy notorio en realidad.

—No lo sé— contesto aun con su voz modulada y grave—. Lo conozco, pero no trabajamos mucho juntos.

—Perdón por molestarlo...— Susurro el Omega tan educadamente como le fuera posible. Su rostro se levantó rápidamente al percibir aquel aroma a cedro que conocía bien, y le hacía sonreír sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Bum? —Seungbae se acercó a él, parándose a un lado de Sangwoo—. Pensé que iría recogerte para comer hoy.

—Espero no causarte problemas...solo quería venir para irnos juntos...— Los ojos grandes de Bum miraban animosos y sin vacilar a Seungbae.

Sangwoo observaba todo, notando como rápidamente fue olvidada su presencia; simplemente se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su área, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas y respondiendo saludos con naturalidad.

 _Así que... ¿Me has olvidado Bum?_

Sangwoo fue consciente en todo momento de aquel aroma suave del Omega, aun si este intentaba seguirle de incognito por la calle; el Alfa no le daba importancia a Bum, pero disfrutaba más de lo que admitiría esa inmensa adoración que percibía en los ojos del pelinegro al cruzarse con los suyos, en como su esencia se endulzaba buscando su atención.

Ese entretenimiento de tener a alguien como ese Omega a sus pies, se convirtió en una profunda atención; Sangwoo termino por desarrollar un fuerte comportamiento obsesivo por Bum.

Su interés en quien le suplicaba su atención, se convirtió en un sentimiento obsesivo, que nació en cuanto la devoción malsana del Omega se esfumo;

 _Se desvaneció de manera absurdamente fácil._ Pensó Sangwoo, viendo el perfil y todo registro a su disposición de Bum en su computadora, cuando todos en la oficina ya se habían ido.

 _Has cometido un error Bum._

 _Te di un poco de mi interés, y te muestras como alguien malagradecido._

Se recargo en el respaldo oscuro de su silla, y se relajó.

 _Pero te perdono; no es que tú, ni nadie me conozca realmente._

 _Solo espero sepas Bum...que nuestros errores tienes consecuencias_.

Y nadie le conocía, el Alfa se mofaba a sus anchas de cómo la gente era capaz de arrastrarse con las palabras correctas; personas que siempre vivían de las apariencias.

Nadie podía culparse de deshacerse de ellas, escuchando aquella verdad hueca que ocultaban, esa naturaleza real y patética que afloraba cuando sentían su vida al borde, casi deslindándose de ellos frente a sus ojos.

 _Quizá era momento de tomar el asunto en sus manos..._

Sangwoo repudiaba a Seungbae, pareciéndole ridículo que tan obstinado podía ser con los casos, aunque disfrutaba esa cacería fútil que tenía con él, siempre sin pista o rastro que seguir. Tuvo que tomar muchas decisiones por otros que sospecharon de él, al final casi se regodea en la cara del mayor cuando este lo considero su amigo.

Aun se sentía humillado de que Bum lo dejara de lado por alguien tan risible como Seungbae; _¿Qué no fue amable con el Omega?_

Parecía que para Bum, cualquiera que se mostrara un poco atento con él era el indicado.

 _Yo conozco todo sobre ti Bum._

 _¿Cómo se atrevió Seungbae a tomar algo que ya era suyo?_

Las siniestras garras de afectos sombríos que se convertían en una manía que controlaba la mente de Sangwoo, se reforzaron; el rencor, y el desprecio se acompañaron en un odio, en ideas crueles que buscaban tener algo que no le intereso, pero que consideraba era su derecho.


	14. La sombra al filo de la escalera

**La sombra al filo de la escalera**

Largos dedos tamborileaban en un marcado ritmo sobre la lustrosa superficie de un volante, las manos se alejaron del mismo, y una amplia espalda se sumió en la mullida superficie del automóvil.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, mostrando su aburrimiento, y aun así su atención no se alejaba de aquel rostro pálido que veía reír, sentado en un restaurante familiar junto a alguien que conocía muy bien, alguien con quien se veía obligado a ser educado.

Sangwoo casi ríe al pensar en que llevaba semanas vigilando lo que Bum hiciera, sin que este se diera cuenta. El Omega, como Seungbae eran ridículamente rutinarios, hasta el punto de hartarle, aunque eso facilitaba tener el control sobre lo que podía hacer o planear después;

 _Un plan que en realidad ya tenía formado en su totalidad._

Las maquinaciones minuciosas, de los detalles de la solución a lo que, Sangwoo veía como responsabilidad de Bum por su equivocación, estaban revisados en profundidad; pero ese error ya no tendría importancia,

 _Seria resuelto pronto._

La situación se complicó de sobremanera hacía unos días; el aroma de Bum era diferente, el Omega mostro su descaro al dejar ver una marca en su cuello de manera desinteresada poco después; la esencia de Seungbae se gravo de manera imborrable en el frágil cuerpo del Omega.

Sangwoo llevaba días sin que le interesara dormir mucho, lo cual le dio tiempo de estudiar y registrar los movimientos de quienes estaban ignorantes de su presencia fuera del restaurante.

A Bum le aterraba pensar que de alguna manera presiono a Seungbae a formalizar las cosas al pedirle pasar su celo con él, e incluso que fuera marcado; inquietud que el Alfa disipó, confesándole que llevaba tiempo pensando en que vivieran juntos, por lo cual la mordida en el cuello era un deseo mutuo.

El caso contra el tío de Bum ya llevaba meses de ser resuelto a favor del Omega, algo que tomo bastante intervención directa de Seungbae, a pesar de estar en una división ajena a ese tipo de situaciones.

Bum le miró preocupado, acomodando su ropa holgada varias veces; su condición le ponía en extremo ansioso; Seungbae lo tranquilizo con su aroma natural, que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en su Omega.

—Seung— llamo Bum, aun inquieto, lo cual preocupo al Alfa—. Siento pedirte que salieras temprano...

—Para nada...sentí que tenías algo que decir— dejo sus cubiertos para enfocar toda su atención en Bum—. ¿Estás bien Bum? ¿Has sentido malestar últimamente?

—¡Ah! No es eso— exclamó— ¡Estoy bien! — aseguró— En mis chequeos mensuales no ha habido ningún problema...lo que quiero decir, es que hoy he ido al doctor...no te dije porque quería que fuera sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? — Le miro con una ceja alzada, y sin entender que quería decir.

—A pesar de que solo tengo tres meses...—Se sonrojo al ver la expresión embelesada de su Alfa—. Me dijeron el segundo género— Se tapó la boca emocionado, dándole un sobre abierto al mayor.

—¿E-en serio? — La emoción le hizo tartamudear, desdoblando la hoja con movimientos erráticos y ansiosos, que hicieron reír al otro.

El rostro de Seungbae se ilumino, mirando con admiración a Bum, como al bulto que no se notaba, si no sabías que buscar al observar el cuerpo delgado del Omega.

—No sé qué decir...— Tomo una mano de Bum al otro lado de la mesa, apretándola cariñosamente—. Aun si fuera un Omega estaría tan feliz como me siento ahora.

Bum asintió, limpiando una diminuta lagrima al borde de sus pestañas.

 _Él también era feliz._

Sangwoo tenía tiempo sin ver a Bum por la comisaria, especialmente desde que este fue marcado por Seungbae. Sin embargo, sabía que el Omega venía a visitarle de vez en cuando.

El plan que tenía era sencillo; Seungbae era alguien predecible, que se apegaba a sus costumbres sin afán de cambiar nada; una de esas marcadas manías del mayor, era tomar café todas las tardes antes de irse, esto en un cuarto de descanso, algo que aprovecho Sangwoo.

El joven detective, tomo los frascos de azúcar y café marcado con el nombre del mayor, y agrego un polvo blanco inodoro en ellos, procurando que se mezclaran para no ser detectados.

También se dio cuenta, de que días venia el Omega a visitar a Seungbae; siempre acompañándole a tomar un poco de café, o leche con azúcar.

Sangwoo vio el pequeño frasco en sus manos con un polvo fino. Para el joven, no le fue difícil conseguir algo de morfina, usando solo un poco para que no hicieran preguntas;

Para tenerles un poco dóciles; algo adormilados.

 _Que si tenía algún efecto secundario en Seungbae facilitaría las cosas._

 _Has sido un desagradecido Bum, desperdiciando mi atención..._

Sangwoo se recargo en la puerta, esperando unos minutos después de ver a la pareja entrar en la diminuta área. Cuando decidió hacer presencia en el cuarto de descanso, vio sobre la mesa recostado a Bum, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Seungbae se veía mareado, como si estuviera en un desagradable estado de embriaguez.

—No los veo bien— Se acercó Sangwoo preocupado—. ¿Quieren que los lleve a algún doctor?

—Ah...Sangwoo— respondió el mayor, sintiendo su lengua pesada en al hablar—. Bum...creo que no está...bien, si puedes ayudarnos— pidió Seungbae, sin pensar con mucha claridad, y olvidando donde se encontraba, o capaz de darse cuenta que lo que le pasaba no era normal.

El Alfa de cabellos oscuros ni si quiera podía preguntarse alguna razón por la que estaba pasando eso.

—Claro— Sangwoo vio el reloj, notando que era hora del almuerzo para muchos en la comisaria—. Tendrás que caminar lo mejor que puedas Seungbae, yo llevare intentare que Bum camine recargado en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

—Creo que es lo mejor— acepto— No me siento capaz de ayudar a Bum, el cuarto me da vueltas—reconoció Seungbae—. Bum— Lo movió suavemente, aun sin pararse.

—S-Seung...— Seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, con la cabeza pesándole—. Siento algo de nauseas.

— No pasa nada Bum— Tranquilizo—. Sangwoo te ayudara, solo necesito que te esfuerces un poco y camines, ¿está bien?

Los tres salieron despacio del cuarto, toda la atención de Sangwoo estaba en sostener a Bum a su costado, y detectar inmediatamente si alguien los veía. Seungbae caminaba recargándose en la pared, mientras que el Omega dejaba todo su paso contra el cuerpo del Alfa más joven.

En la recepción no había nadie, al otro lado de la misma estaba un policía absorto en su celular. Sangwoo se tensó al ver a alguien, pero vio que aquel hombre tenía mínimo interés en vigilar lo que pasara fuera de su dispositivo.

La rutina de Seungbae fue su condena, permitiéndole a Sangwoo planificar todo sin necesidad de complicarse.

 _La rutina puede ser mortal... ¿Lo sabias Bum?_

Sangwoo ajustó el cinturón de Bum en el asiento trasero, mientras Seungbae se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto desorientado, en el respaldo del auto del otro detective.

Sangwoo observó rápidamente sus alrededores, sin notar que alguien los hubiera visto. Arranco con un suave martilleo en su cabeza por la emoción, haciéndole tener sus sentidos exaltados, que tenía que disimular para no causar alguna reacción en el casi inconsciente Seungbae.

Moverlos no fue fácil, en especial por la entorpecida movilidad de ambos; Bum presentaba efectos más notorios del tranquilizante, aunque los dos presentaban una grave desorientación. En cuanto los guio dentro de aquella casa vacía, sin muebles y sin señales de estar habitada, pudo respirar más tranquilo.

La casa estaba ubicada en un vecindario que no era del gusto de Sangwoo, pero la forma en que aislaba el sonido, y la amplitud del sótano le bastaron para comprarla sin muchas divagaciones; y no le quedo de otra, tuvo que vender la casa de sus padres para alejar sospechas.

—Es una pena Yang Seungbae— Sonrió a sus anchas, recargando a Bum en una pared sentado, y empujando lentamente al mayor para dirigirle hacia la puerta del sótano—. No es que me importe mucho lo que te pase— admitió.

Las manos de Sangwoo se posaron en la espalda del otro Alfa, que se tambaleaba por los efectos de la droga, y le empujo sin mucha ceremonia. Seungbae grito de al caer al fondo de la escalera, sintiendo su pierna punzar en dolor, a pesar de sentirse totalmente entumido.

Con las manos en su cadera, observo el cuerpo lánguido del otro torcerse en el sufrimiento que le causaba las heridas provocadas por la caída; giro a ver a Bum dormitar sentado en el suelo, y recargado en una pared.

El Alfa cargo el ligero cuerpo del Omega, y bajo con él las escaleras. Reviso el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Seungbae, que estaba hecho un ovillo por la magnitud de los golpes recibidos al caer.

Sangwoo recostó a Bum sobre una colchoneta, torciendo su nariz al percibir el aroma de Bum, disgustándole como se mezclaba con la esencia de otro, como con algo que no lograba identificar. Acercándose a una esquina del lugar, tomo unos grilletes de metal, que tintinearon y colgaron de sus manos al caminar hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Ajusto uno en el fin tobillo de Bum, mientras que opto por encadenar al mayor a una gruesa tubería al otro lado; procurando que estuviera lejos del Omega.

Las horas pasaron, y aquellos que luchaban por ajustar su vista a la oscuridad, permanecieron cautivos, sin entender lo que pasaba, cerca de un día completo.

—Bum, está bien, estoy aquí— Se removía en lo que lo restringía a la tubería—. Respira despacio, ¿Está bien? — pidió al ver la angustia volverse pánico en el pálido rostro de Bum, y como su esencia se volvió pesada con ello—. Saldremos de aquí.

—Pero...— Tomo bocanadas de aire tan grandes como le fue posible—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pasa esto? — Se sentó en la vieja colchoneta con ojos acuosos, abrazándose a sí mismo, y descansando sus manos en su vientre, que no presentaba señales de su condición aún.

Pronto se dieron cuenta, que las explicaciones eran lo de menos; más aún, fueron conscientes de como su vida pendía en un hilo, bajo el capricho de su captor: Oh Sangwoo.

—Tienes que vivir Bum— El esfuerzo que le tomaba hablar lo dejaba agotado; pronunciar si quiera una palabra, era algo agonizante; sus costillas rotas se le clavaban por cada movimiento que hiciera para respirar—. No importa lo que pase, si tu logras salir...eso es suficiente para mí.

—¡No! — negó frenético—. Los dos tenemos que irnos...talvez podamos...yo...yo— paso las mangas de su suéter por sus húmedos ojos—. Yo no quiero dejarte.

Los primeros días no paso mucho, Sangwoo bajaba a darle un poco de comida al Omega, y veía con absoluta confianza el deplorable estado del detective, especialmente después de golpearlo con el bate en ocasiones pasadas al bajar.

 _Como suplico Bum que parase._

 _Como había llorado._

 _Ya entendería..._

De manera insistente, Sangwoo intentaba que Bum rechazase a quien era su Alfa, que el mismo repudiara su lazo, algo que no mostro mucho éxito; al contrario, el Omega termino por intentar refugiarse con mayor necedad en el consuelo que le ofrecía Seungbae.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — Jadeo Seungbae, con la sangre recorrerle su frente y nublar la vista de un ojo.

El Alfa se posiciono en cuclillas frente a Bum, sosteniéndole la barbilla para ver esos ojos tan grandes, y aterrados que le reflejaban; ojos en los cuales disfruta ver su imagen ser gravada, de manera permanente, aun si fuera por una atrocidad. El Omega intentó encogerse, y proteger su vientre dentro de lo posible.

Sangwoo detectó esa peculiar esencia en el aroma de Bum, una diferente a la causada por la marca o cercanía a otro Alfa.

Entonces se da cuenta, sus ojos son conscientes del aun poco prominente bulto en el cuerpo de Bum; encajando las piezas, noto algo que le hizo morderse el labio hasta sangrar,

Bum estaba esperando un hijo de Seungbae.

—Serás imbécil— gruño al fin mirando al Alfa de cabellos oscuros, y escuchando el movimiento de Bum pegarse a la pared—. No tengo que explicarte nada; pero tu si, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar preñado a Bum?

La mano derecha de Sangwoo deja caer todo su peso en la cabeza del otro, estrellándole contra el suelo de concreto; al escuchar el gemido de dolor ser contenido con fuerza por Seungbae, le patea en la zona amoratada del torso descubierto del detective, con un crujido se clavan aún más en los pulmones del mayor que respira aceleradamente en el suelo.

—¡No Sangwoo! — Se tapa el rostro con ambas manos, y comienza a deshacerse en llanto—. ¡Detente! ¡No lo lastimes más! ¡No puedo verlo más!

Muchos de los pensamientos de Seungbae, después de aquel incidente, se encaminan a algún plan lógico, y que pudieran ejecutar sin mucho problema para escapar; sus conversaciones eran sostenidas en susurros, que podían escuchar con claridad, a pesar de estar encadenados, alejados el uno del otro.

—Lo siento Seungbae— Bum frunce el ceño ante las expresiones del mas inclemente dolor—. No sé si nada de lo que decimos tiene sentido, no creo que podamos escapar...Sangwoo lo sabe...lo sabemos.

—Bum escúchame, si yo no puedo salir; recuerda que tú tienes que salir...tienes que vivir no importa que, no importa lo que pase...también tienes que hacerlo por lo más importante en mi vida: tú y él bebé. — El Alfa ansiaba poder envolver a Bum en sus brazos, y asegurarse que su hijo estuviera bien.

 _Aunque sea sólo Bum...solo eso pido._


	15. El día que nacio el monstruo del armario

**El día que nació el monstruo del armario**

Sangwoo observaba en silencio a Seungbae que le sostenía la mirada con evidente rencor. El dolor en sus manos le mantenía despierto, pero con la mente dispersa, dificultando el pensar en alguna posibilidad que los sacará de esa situación.

—Nada de esto pasaría si tuvieras algo de sentido común— le explico con una mueca y ladeando la cabeza—, Tú acto del policía amable era ridículo— Giró suavemente para hablarle a Bum— Igual alguien cayó en eso.

Sangwoo dio algunos pasos, acercándose al pelinegro.

—Creo es algo injusto culpar solo a Seungbae, ¿no crees Bum?— sonrió agachándose para encarar al Omega—, tú tienes bastante culpa ¿sabes?; ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste?

Bum estaba paralizado bajó lo impersonal e impaciente que era la expresión del otro, no se atrevió a moverse.

—N-no sé...lo siento— contestó ronco, obligando a Sangwoo a acercarse para escuchar. Respiró profundo esperando que su voz fuera escuchada—. Ya no lo lastimes...yo lo siento, no sé qué te molestó...p-pero, no le hagas nada.

Sangwoo entierra sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros del Omega para acercarlo a su rostro, jadeo por el dolor y el miedo al Alfa.

—Ya no importa, ya lo hiciste— Graves y venenosas se impregnaron las palabras en el aliento tibio del otro que chocaba con la piel helada de Bum—, pero... ¿él Bum?; a veces no sé si piensas las cosas, otros Omegas buscarían a alguien que sepa al menos lo que hace, ¿Sabías que casi le quitan su puesto por ser estúpido y necio en algunos casos? Nos ha dificultado las cosas a todos.

—El s-solo quería ayudar— Las manos pálidas del Omega se aferran al grueso brazo de Sangwoo, intentando que afloje el agarre en los cabellos de su nuca.

El de cabellos claros suelta Bum con expresión de asco, al ver como Bum se empecina en defender a Seungbae, a pesar de que le demostró que él era mucho más destacable que el otro; no lo entendía, intento durante días humillar al Alfa mayor, demostrando sus errores y algunos secretos incomodos de él, como el de obsesionarse con la culpabilidad de alguien que no tenía relación con un caso.

—Estoy harto, ya he gastado suficiente tiempo— reclamo, subiendo las escaleras sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

Bum intento acercarse a Seungbae que sudaba, con una palidez enfermiza cubriéndole, pero sus grilletes le detuvieron a varios metros, haciéndole cubrir su rostro en angustia.

—Bum, por favor, necesitas estar tranquilo; respira hondo— Seungbae torció su rostro en una punzada de dolor de sus costillas rotas, y sus manos destrozadas—, Recuerda que le hace daño al bebé— Sonrió, sincero y cargado de dulzura.

—Lo siento...— Sollozo, limpiándose sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos—. Solo que creo, que nunca saldremos de aquí— Miraba con un nudo en su estómago, y ganas de vomitar las manos torcidas de Seungbae, mancilladas por Sangwoo en un ataque de ira con un mazo que tenía en una caja de herramientas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, nada de esto es tu culpa— Seungbae se sentía frustrado de no poder abrazar a su Omega—, Bum quiero que me pongas atención— Con la poca energía que le mantenía consciente, levanto su voz tan firme como le fue posible—. Necesito que revises los tornillos que sujetan tus grilletes.

El Omega dio un vistazo a lo que le mantenía restringido sin entender; vio a Seungbae que le dio confianza con su expresión serena, Bum asintió, revisando las uniones en el metal.

—Están flojos— informo desde el otro lado del sótano, procurando no gritar o levantar mucho la voz—; El metal de este lado está un poco despintado, creo que se oxido donde tiene los tornillos— Señalo a su tobillo.

—Muy bien— Se removió en sus cadenas, analizando las posibilidades—. Escúchame Bum, primero, olvídate de preocuparte por mí, quiero que busques el mazo que uso hace unos días Sangwoo; estas bastante cerca de la caja de herramientas.

—¿Pero qué dices...?— Bum negaba horrorizado—¡No puedo olvidarme de ti! ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí!— exclamo con voz ahogada—. No me pidas eso...y no alcanzo, está muy lejos la caja de herramientas.

—Bum, — exigió la atención del Omega—. Cálmate, hay una escoba cerca de ti; jala la caja con ella, y cuando tengas el mazo golpea la parte más oxidada, céntrate en los tornillos— Seungbae trato de ser tan amable como su ansiedad se lo permitió—. No debería hacer mucho ruido por el desgaste, además de que creo que Sangwoo salió, sus ropas eran formales.

—Es-está bien— intento calmar su respiración—. Y así te liberare...luego podremos irnos— Sonrió tímido.

El mayor negó suavemente—. Mis cadenas son nuevas, parece ser que Sangwoo tiene experiencia lidiando con personas que pueden darle un reto físicamente. He revisado los candados; hay un total de tres, creo que usan doble llave— Bajo la mirada, incapaz de decirle la realidad de su situación con la expresión de Bum buscando una esperanza—. No hay manera de que puedas romperlas, y aun así necesitarías otras herramientas, yo no importo.

—¡Seungbae yo...!

—Tienes que vivir Bum—interrumpió, dejando que aquella expresión de adoración y ternura que solo le mostraba al Omega tomara lugar en sus agotadas facciones—, No tenemos tiempo, una vez estés libre corre. Recuerda que tienes que proteger a nuestro hijo...te lo suplico, olvídate de rescátame: busca ayuda.

Las bolsas bajo los ojos del Omega se acentuaron por la falta de luz y sueño, pero en ese momento, parecieron profundizarse con la expresión de quien siente la más pesadas de las tristezas. Bum asintió, y comenzó a golpear el grillete de su tobillo, lágrima tras lágrima, gemía en la agonía de lo que se le pidió, de lo que tenía que hacer.

El martilleo le parecía arrullador a Seungbae; miro hacia el techo, siendo consciente de su muy probable destino. Sonrió en su arrepentimiento, el de no ver realmente quien era Sangwoo, o de lo que era capaz.

La puerta blanca en la cima de las escaleras, se comenzó a abrir. Bum se detuvo abruptamente, y aterrado miro a Seungbae, quien le indico con un movimiento rápido de cabeza que empujara la caja a donde estaba, mientras un sudor helado le recorría la sien al escuchar las pisadas recorrer el metal de las escaleras.

Bum logro acomodar las cosas, notando como los tornillos se cayeron al moverse a la esquina donde buscaba refugiarse de Sangwoo cuando bajaba.

El Alfa más joven, examino la superficie del sótano, y a quienes estaban ahí, sin detectar nada diferente, se acercó al detective.

—Esto ha tomado mucho tiempo ya— El golpeteo de la madera de un bate llamo la atención de los otros dos.

Nos le dio tiempo de saber que pasaba.

Sangwoo golpeo con toda su fuerza la cabeza de Seungbae, que profirió un alarido de dolor cuando cayó al suelo. Todo el desprecio, y frustración de Sangwoo se volcaron en cada golpe que asestaba.

—En algo tenías razón— Respiro agitado, pausando un momento los golpes, escuchando a Bum suplicar—. Si tenía que ver en los asesinatos de Alfas, aunque prefiero las mujeres— Alzo el bate nuevamente para continuar con más fuerza.

Seungbae no podía hablar, o ver claramente; pero el olor del terror de Bum le enfurecía, sintiendo su boca inundarse con el sabor metálico de su sangre, pronuncio con todo el amor posible, en una súplica:

—Bum...

El Omega sabía que tenía que hacer, siendo esa su única oportunidad; pero su cuerpo dolía por todo lo que pasaba, por lo que sentía; y por la despedida que le dedicaba Seungbae en su rostro. Bum se levantó, y a trompicones corrió hacia las escaleras en cuanto Sangwoo continúo descargándose contra el mayor.

Sangwoo escucho el sonido metálico de las pisadas de Bum en la escalera, furioso lo siguió a grandes zancadas, alcanzándole del tobillo y lo jalo hacia abajo; el Omega cayo desde la parte más alta de las escaleras junto a Sangwoo, quedándose tendido al fondo de la escalera; el Alfa se acercó mirándole frio.

—Bum, solo tenías que estar quieto— reclamo, poniéndose en cuclillas para moverlo suavemente—. Bum, no es momento para esto... ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!— Agitó violentamente al Omega que no se movía—. ¡Mierda!

El Alfa tomó su celular, y marcó un número de emergencias. Pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello, caminando con el tono de llamada en curso, en círculos por el sótano.

Una vez logró pedir una ambulancia, o cualquier tipo de ayuda. Tomó a Bum en brazos, y lo llevo a la parte de arriba, con los nervios alterados y su frente húmeda por el sudor causado por el estrés de la situación.

Una vez arriba, Sangwoo recostó a Bum en una cama que extendió rápidamente; corrió a cambiarse las ropas salpicadas de sangre, esperando que la ambulancia llegara pronto.

El cuerpo de Seungbae estaba inerte al fondo del sótano, cobijado por la oscuridad, densa y sin retorno del lugar.

El ambiente de voces combinadas, y un peculiar olor sin distinción, adornaban las luminarias que se reflejaban en la brillante baldosa blanca del hospital, Sangwoo se recargo en las estrechas sillas de la sala de espera del lugar.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse que alguien preguntara por su relación con Bum; Seungbae y el Omega mantenían su relación oculta, por las complicaciones que le pudo provocar al otro, si se supiera que estaba involucrado con una víctima que no tenía más de un mes de resuelto su caso.

Eso no quitaba el fastidio que representaba que todo el cuerpo de policía estuviera frenético con la desaparición del siempre disciplinado Yang Seungbae.

Una Beta se acercó a donde estaba, con una tablilla con varias hojas bien ordenadas en sus delgadas manos.

— ¿Oh Sangwoo?— La doctora levanto algunas hojas para corroborar que la información fuera del paciente correcto.

—Sí, ¿Esta bien mi Omega?— Se paró, con una mirada afligida y preocupada.

—Recibió unas fuertes contusiones en su cabeza, y tiene una fractura en su tobillo— comenzó a describir la mujer, con expresión sombría, cuando paso a las últimas páginas del informe—; No estamos seguros si tenga secuelas, en las radiografías no vimos nada de qué preocuparse; pero, hace unos veinte minutos despertó, y parece que está en un estado catatónico, como si sufriera algún impacto emocional muy fuerte, también...— Una pausa hizo aparición, con cierto pesar, la Beta fijo su mirada en la última parte del documento en sus manos.

— ¿También? —apuro el Alfa, procurando mantener algo parecido a la angustia en su voz.

—Realmente esta es una terrible noticia, y lo siento mucho— Cerro los ojos suspirando, colocando el reporte bajo el brazo—. Ha sufrido un aborto, debido al daño físico. Según los resultados, era un niño Alfa.

Sangwoo se dejó caer en la silla, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. La Beta le coloco una mano en el hombro, buscando dar algo de apoyo.

—Sé que debe encontrarse destrozado por la noticia, pero YoonBum lo necesita a usted; solo así su estado catatónico puede mejorar, en unos días seguro podrá llevárselo.

—Entiendo...— Suspiro, sin descubrir su rostro.

—Pediré que se le dé una copia del informe, y algunos cuidados que debe recibir el Omega— Se despidió, dándole ánimos a Sangwoo—. Puede pasar a verlo en un par de horas, aún estamos haciendo algunas pruebas.

Sangwoo vio a la doctora irse. Decidió ir por un poco de aire fresco; se sentía relajado, hasta un poco contento, ni si quiera le irrito pensar en la limpieza que tenía que hacer en el sótano.

 _Ya nada quedaba de ese Alfa en Bum_

 _Ya nada quedaba de Yang Seungbae._

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _Gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza, que se me hace todavía algo complicado ff._

 _¡Me encantaría saber su opinión!_


End file.
